vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Anamantiumninja
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Primordials page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, --Trellar (help forum | blog) 22:15, April 27, 2013 (UTC) hi if you did write on my page, im sorry if i came across offensive, i just wanted know the history of the primordial werewolves and how they became immortal thats all. sorry about the misunderstanding Wanna start a series along with the rest of the site I'll be getting more people but you should join it will be EPIC Jackson Whittemore (talk) 22:14, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay, any Ideas got some of my own just wanna hear yours.Jackson Whittemore (talk) 22:43, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey on the homepage of teen wolf there is a irc link click on it and there is a box that says channels just enter #wikia-teenwolffanon Jackson Whittemore (talk) 01:42, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Just try again go to the home screen than click on the Irc thingy than enter your name and than copy this ''#wikia-teenwolffanon ''and than do the captcha after that your are done Jackson Whittemore (talk) 02:02, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey, wanna make a series, I have antagonists and ProtagonistsJackson Whittemore (talk) 15:05, June 26, 2013 (UTC) I have 11 characters and each has a Primordial parent are you okay with thisJackson Whittemore (talk) 15:15, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Anamantiumninja I have two questions what was the power Starrk gave to Darren when he bit him in The New Threat and do you want to make a series. New Immortal in town friend... RP coming to mind....You interested Okami22 (talk) 21:36, October 26, 2013 (UTC) My character Ciro is a Immortal not a vampire or werewolf or witch just a Immortal one of the firsts. Hope you don't mind that I add a few of your creations to my character.Okami22 (talk) 20:27, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Cool Okami22 (talk) 21:43, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Anamantiumninja do you want to hook up one the primordials with Anabelle possibly this can help me with the creation of my new hybrid. Okami22 (talk) 20:57, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Tell me the flaws and we could work them out but maybe it could have been a weird mistakeOkami22 (talk) 21:57, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Is Mal-El gone forever or will he return Okami22 (talk) 03:08, November 3, 2013 (UTC) When are you planning the return of the Primordial Werewolves. Okami22 (talk) 05:22, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Are they gonna be antagonistic Okami22 (talk) 06:19, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Is mal-el gonna go through with the prophecy of destroying both wolves and vampiresOkami22 (talk) 06:41, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Can't wait what if Isaac and Starrk both face Mal-El a handicap match Okami22 (talk) 07:06, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Do you think that Mal-El might want a adopted son like how Marcel and Klaus......Ciro is easily compatible and maybe Mal-El and him could have a father son relationship from back in the days to now. I sent you a message but forgot to sign it but the new message you got was from meOkami22 (talk) 00:42, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Alright cool, Okami22 (talk) 00:57, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Would Xavier be considered a Original Coven Member being the descandant of Gaia herselfOkami22 (talk) 01:13, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Do u have a series going on i am interested in joining.Ant22 (talk) 22:28, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Your current one looks better and i need to start off with a good writer....what kind of part shall I take. Will I be antagonist or protagonist or both.Ant22 (talk) 22:41, November 12, 2013 (UTC) I'd like to be a protagonists if that is okay, A prefered species perhaps? A werewolf hybrid perhaps half vampire or half angel(to creative though), or a vampire hunter of the five(Love those guys.) Alright, what is my character limitAnt22 (talk) 23:37, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Would it be a problem if I got to make a Werewolf-Vampire hybrid if it's to much I can erase the idea.Ant22 (talk) 22:56, November 13, 2013 (UTC) He's not gonna be Mal-El powerful though much weaker able to defeat Damon and near the power of Klaus, I like the name by the way...I am also a huge Smallville fan. Ant22 (talk) 23:29, November 13, 2013 (UTC) If the Klaus power is to much than I will shorten it. Thanks that be great. Do we right stories together confused on how we Role Play. Do we include each other's characters or not? I think we should but not injure them just talk and a little brawl but nothing major.Ant22 (talk) 23:56, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Okay, than I'll message you if I have any questions and will contiune on my characterAnt22 (talk) 00:09, November 14, 2013 (UTC) So are the Primordial's werewolves and vampire's going to team up to face Mal-ElAnt22 (talk) 00:11, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Is the user; Okami22 participating in your series aswell or is he just helping.....by the way would it be better if Andrew was a rare case instead of being a werewolf to vampire hybrid. He became a vampire than became a hybridAnt22 (talk) 00:20, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Would it be to Cliché to say that he is a Pureblood Original Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid similiar to Klaus future baby..... Mal-El seems powerful so perhaps he can have something to due with it.Ant22 (talk) 00:41, November 17, 2013 (UTC) So is it fine or to much? I definitely want him to start out as a vampire and continue as he will be my main character.Ant22 (talk) 00:50, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Is ciro included in the series or not? I messaged Okami22 and he has not yet replied so...Just wonderingAnt22 (talk) 01:00, November 17, 2013 (UTC) What do I do with my episodeAnt22 (talk) 02:23, November 17, 2013 (UTC) How Do You Feel About Ciro Are U Going To Include Him In Your SeriesOkami22 (talk) 15:36, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Is Mal-El stronger than a ImmortalAnt22 (talk) 16:28, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Fantastic, I was planning on making a Immortal....... His personality similiar to Elijah but he won't be stronger than Amara and Silas. What do you say?Ant22 (talk) 16:39, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Question about any of your character's, do any of them have a grudge against The Five.Ant22 (talk) 17:09, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I feel bad for Steve than but hopefully training with Jeremy helps him out.Ant22 (talk) 17:17, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey I was wondering who are the Admins on here because I was hoping to become affiliates, I am the founder of Gallows Hill Wiki and an Admin on The Originals Fanfiction Wiki and was hoping to speak to a staff member about linking our wikis, you can contact me here http://gallowshill.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:OldOneX or here http://the-originals-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:OldOneX. :-D OldOneX (talk) 15:43, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Want to RP here's an example how if your wanting to Example; Jackson Posts on one page and than Anama edits it and we share a page for the rest of the episodes than edit it. Jackson Whittemore (talk) 02:52, June 11, 2014 (UTC) You still active Jackson Whittemore (talk) 01:09, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey Pal, you still active on this siteJackson Whittemore (talk) 14:47, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Alright let me know so we can continue with Mal-El and the Primordial Series.Jackson Whittemore (talk) 16:43, July 9, 2015 (UTC)